


Coming to Realization with Life [Double One-Shot]

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: 2 different stories about 4 teens coming to reality. Andi/Amber and Jonah/Cyrus





	1. Chapter 1

Andi was a young teen with a great mind even great talents. Still, even at 16, she has the great talents. Andi felt like she has been hiding her sexuality for 4 months. She decided since she found out Amber has had a major crush on her since they met. She was ready to come out. She was coming out to her parents first after she told 2 friends. She walked up to them, "Guy's I have something to say." Bex smiled at her daughter, "Go ahead, sweetie." She sighed, "I'm gay." Bex said, "Bowie give me my 50 dollars." Bowie said, "Yeah sure I will buy you those earrings you want." Bex said, "Even better." Ham said, "I knew for a while because of the way you've been acting the last few months." Celica nodded, "Yes we all still love you." Andi smiled, "Thanks, guys." She went to Buffy next, "Hey Buffy can I talk to you a minute." Buffy nodded, "Sure I guess." Andi said, "Did you know I'm gay." Buffy gasped, "Did you ask her out yet?" Andi said, "No but I'm planning to." Buffy said, "She might be happy when you do." Andi smirked, "See ya." Next up and because Jonah and Cyrus first was the devil herself, Amber. Andi said, "Yo Amber I need to speak to you right now." Amber smiled a bit, "It's finally gonna happen she gonna ask me out," she thought, "Sure," she said in a cool way. Andi said, "As everyone knows that I'm gay now and you are too so." Amber was about to burst. Andi said, "Will you go out with me." Amber started freaking out, "I was waiting since I broke up with Jonah for this and my dream came true," she thought, "That sounds fun." Andi kissed her cheek, "Pick you up this Saturday at 6." Andi left which left Amber standing still and blushing without moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus always had a crush on Jonah. He would always panic if Jonah talks to him. It was a week after Andi and Amber started dating and he knew it was Jonah Beck. Cyrus Beck? I like the sound of that. He talked to his friends. "I still freak out when Jonah talks to me," Cyrus said. Andi said, "I see the way he uh gives you looks." Buffy said, "Dude you've been crushing on him for years." Cyrus said, "That's beside the point, I just want to be with him." Amber said, "I may need to wait what was I doing." Andi said, "Look, Cyrus, just go for it." Cyrus said, "You think I should?" All 3 girls nodded. Jonah was behind Cyrus, "Hey Cyrus." Cyrus said, "OK I'm gay." Jonah kissed Cyrus without any other words.


End file.
